


A Ten-Year Itch (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flogging, M/M, References to D/s, bad!sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>距离我们的英雄上一次进行皮革游戏已经有好几年了，他们还能玩儿得尽性么？</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ten-Year Itch (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Ten-Year Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47416) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



 

**十年之约**

 

 

Title: A Ten-Year Itch

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: light R

Words: ~1,600

 

**Warnings:**

References to D/s, flogging, and bad!sex

**Summary:**

It's been a few years since our heroes last used the leather sex toys of their youth. Do they still have what it takes?

**Notes:**

Written for [**busaikko**](http://busaikko.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. She made the mistake of mentioning recently that she likes stories in which middle-aged people have sex. In light of that statement, I'm afraid I just couldn't resist writing what follows… ;) Happy Birthday, my dear!

 

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/141134.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

警告：

D/S倾向，鞭笞，以及不成功的H

 

摘要：

距离我们的英雄上一次进行皮革游戏已经有好几年了，他们还能玩儿得尽性么？

 

某鱼注：

中年男人的H，于是有点崩塌了XDD

为了保护键盘，请不要吃东西或者喝水

别说我么警告哦~~

 

 

 

**=== A Ten-Year Itch** **十年之约 ===**

 

 

 

“跪下。”

 

低沉的声音舔舐般自房间另一头飘来，划过Remus的神经，带着幽暗隐蔽的威胁味道。他双掌紧贴墙壁，死死闭着眼睛。对爱人那尖细的皮鞭嵌入后背充满期待，外加手腕上厚重的皮革镣铐切实压迫，让狼人禁不住浑身发抖。

 

“你是打算让我说两次么？”天鹅绒般柔滑的声音继续，慢慢靠近，现在距离Remus的耳朵仅剩一息之隔了。

 

“不是。”他嗫嚅，几乎不敢讲话。让Severus不爽可不是什么好主意，今晚也不是什么好机会。他已经保证过要服从，发誓用生命信赖男人的任何决定。他们已经有很久很久没有沉湎于此了，Remus甚至忘记了当初为什么会停止。

 

彻底向Severus献出一切能够带来无上自由，快感混合扭曲的刺痛绞过Remus的灵魂，就好像是蔷薇花的尖刺——锐利，疼痛，猩红如血。一辈子与命运抗争让他成为一个刚毅的男人，但在卧室中，只要Severus上下嘴唇轻轻一碰，他便会让自己无条件顺从。

 

至少，曾经他就是这样做的。可在尝试过 _正常_ 生活的努力中，两人抛下了最开始在一起时那些定期的秘密幽会，狂野激烈的性爱还有捆绑束缚，把一切统统封存。他们当初绝对是疯了，居然会相信能够在没有乳夹、阳具环或者绳索的日子里还能平静度过，Remus强忍笑意偷偷回想，恣意让Severus的命令接踵而至砸在耳畔。哦，他是多么怀念这个啊。

 

“我说了，‘ _跪下_ ’，狼人。”Severus的嘴唇有意无意蹭过Remus的耳廓，冰凉的皮鞭轻轻顺着他光裸的脊背蜿蜒。

 

Remus深呼吸，爱人情欲的味道蹿入他的鼻腔，让胯下的阴茎也硬得疼痛起来。他明白一旦顺从，接下来会发生什么，他将会用自己屈从恭谦的姿势跪在Severus面前，在男人把阴茎塞进他嘴里的时候接受鞭打，Severus会命令他用心吸吮，不然就有他好看。心怦怦狂跳，Remus转过身，小心翼翼不要抬眼看那漆黑双眸。他规规矩矩两手背后，用力咽下一大口口水，想象着几秒种内Severus的阴茎滑过自己舌尖的感觉，然后慢慢跪下，故意先弯曲一边膝盖，血液在沸腾奔流，阴茎也跳动不已，还有——

 

“哎呦。”

 

Severus沉默。“哎呦？”最终他开口，“你是打算违抗我么，狼人？”

 

“没有，哎呦。只不过——我的膝盖。”Remus揉着突然罢工的关节，瞥了Severus一眼，歉意道。“对不起，有点儿僵了。接着来吧，”他加上一句，“挺好的。”

 

Severus有些困扰地瞪他，随即重新回到自己的角色。他解开腰带，来到Remus跟前，一抹扭曲的微笑荡漾在唇边。“把它拿出来，”黑发男人命令，“好好舔。不许用手。”他用低沉诱人的声音补充道，舌尖悄悄掠过下唇。

 

Remus忽略掉右膝的不适，在Severus腿间摆好位置，一点一点咬着男人胯部的衣料，努力碰触Severus的阴茎。这可是他们之间古老的小游戏了；Remus的嘴永远都能完美地做好一切，Severus也很享受命令狼人的同时看他规规矩矩两手背后。这曾经一度是他们最喜爱的保留节目之一。

 

呃，其实现在依旧是这样，如果没有那该死的膝盖捣乱。Remus稍微动了动，减轻关节的压力，在帮助Severus脱裤子时不经意间一口咬得太过用力。

 

“啊！”男人抖了一下，后退一步。“我的毛！”

 

“对不起。”Remus咕哝。这可不太对头，以前，他们还是三十五岁那会儿，刚好是最性感的美妙年华，战火纷飞间和敌人睡觉不但危险，更有想不到的情色诱惑。Remus会故意咬一大口，用力推着Severus抵到墙边，吸舔啃啮直到男人再也忍不住，剧烈射精然后浑身战栗。

 

“你要为此付出代价。”Severus低吼，Remus兴奋得心脏猛然收缩。惩罚是他熟悉的暗语，于是他低下头，盯着Severus光亮的靴子，双肩伸向前，依旧两手背后。说实话，现在他的手腕有点儿因为缺乏活动而酸痛了，Remus甩掉这无稽的想法，静静等待皮鞭和肌肤亲密接触。

 

第一鞭打下来的时候，他尖锐抽气，感觉到疼痛在后背慢慢绽开，随即消融成千千万万细小的愉悦，遍布肌理，让每个神经末梢都熊熊燃烧。第二下，尖细的皮鞭割裂肌肤，然后是第三下。他喘息，坚持不要瘫软在地，甜蜜的疼痛带着血液奔流，爬遍全身，于是他继续等待第四下，可怎么等都没有等来。

 

过了好一会儿，Remus抬头，偷眼观瞧Severus。“也许……再来点儿惩罚？”他充满期待，“毕竟我差点儿把你的家伙咬下来。”

 

但是Severus却一脸阴沉，左手费力地按揉着右肩。“闭嘴！”他吼道，“我才是那个决定你应该被惩罚多少的人！”男人在尝试活动肩膀的时候，疼得表情几乎扭曲了。

 

“还好么？”Remus改为跪坐的姿势。

 

Severus叹气。“都怪这该死的肩膀。”他咕哝。

 

“还那么难受？”

 

“没有！只不过……是啊。有时候。”

 

“Severus，你真的应该再去找治疗师看看。他们说对于一辈子都用魔杖的巫师来讲，拿魔杖的那边肩膀会关节炎其实并不少见……”

 

“瞧瞧谁在说这话，一个膝盖都伸不直的家伙么。”

 

“我是个狼人！这根本不是关节炎。”

 

“没准儿。”

 

“呃，事实上真的不是。那么，你还打算再打我几下么？”

 

Severus深深吸一口气，抖了抖右臂，将鞭子扔到了房间另一头。“不要了。”他用那丝绸般诱惑的声音说道，很好，Dom的角色重新回归。“我现在打算就站在这儿，让你给我来场口交。”男人伸手揽过Remus的后颈，拉着他凑近，直到狼人的嘴几乎贴上他的胯，随即Severus用另一只手掏出自己的阴茎，“而你则要 _用心_ 做，狼人，否则干脆别费劲。不许咬，不许用牙齿，并且你必须吞掉每一滴，在我——哦，看在上帝的份儿上。”

 

男人将自己半硬的勃起握在手中，有些恼羞成怒地用力摩挲，Remus看着他，禁不住抖了一下。

 

“它 _刚才_ 硬了。”黑发巫师喘气，“其实真的很痛，这样子。”

 

“这很好，Severus，很多人在我们这年纪，保持状态可能会有点困难——”

 

“我才 _没有_ 任何困难！”Severus咆哮，“ _它刚才硬了！_ 要不是你来来回回抱怨你那膝盖，根本不会搞成这样——”

 

“我抱怨？那么你的肩膀呢？你才是那个毁掉一顿完美鞭打的家伙——”

 

“我的肩膀上有伤！可你，另一方面来讲，整天唧唧歪歪对着那膝盖念叨，如果你没有——”

 

“我已经是个中年狼人了！我的膝盖他妈的有时候真的很痛，于是说，你能够赶快塞——啊啊咳咳咳。”

 

Remus被Severus重新勃起的阴茎顶在唇边，努力请求进入，瞬间消音。他瞪了一眼黑发爱人，分开唇瓣，吞下整个长度，将坚挺的欲望紧密包容，感受自己的兴奋随着这股气息不断加深再加深。他用嘴唇从上到下抚慰过一趟之后，稍稍后撤，抬起一只手。

 

“帮我站起来。”狼人命令。

 

带着满心的不情愿，撅着嘴，Severus拉过Remus的手，帮他站好。狼人摘掉乳夹，扯着脖子上的颈环。

 

“过来。”Severus把他拉到怀里，解开搭扣，修长的手指轻轻按揉由于摩擦而泛红的肌肤，直到印痕消失不见。“还好么？”他粗声粗气地询问，目光打量着Remus后背浅浅的伤口。

 

狼人扭头看了一眼，“是的，没问题。”他摆摆手，“这部分完全不用担心。”转身，冲Severus展开大大的微笑。

 

“那么别的部分呢？”Severus对这笑容只有蹙眉。

 

“别的部分，以前都是完美的。我们可能真的年纪太大，再也玩儿不起皮革游戏了。”

 

“嗯，”Severus沉吟，看上去有点儿舍不得放弃。“这个怎么办？”他瞥一眼自己依旧高昂的阴茎。

 

“啊，”Remus凑过去轻啃Severus的耳垂，然后转身爬上床。“ _那个_ 我还是能好好照顾的，”他保证，“只要我能平躺，下面还有不错的东西当垫子。过来吧。”他向后靠在宽大的羽毛枕上，伸手握起自己的阴茎，故意忽略了其实那也同样在这个间隙有些疲软的状态。柔软富有弹性的衬垫让他的膝盖缓解多了，这可真不错。

 

Severus犹豫片刻，挑起下巴。“我现在依旧可以命令你么？”男人问。

 

“听候差遣。”

 

“呃……我可以要求，所有的活动都不要用到我的右肩么？”

 

Remus点头，“当然。”

 

黑发男人又考虑了一小会儿，终于点头。“好罢，我接受。”他开始脱衣服，“但是，这难道真的意味着不会再有皮革游戏了么…… _永远的_ ？”

 

“没准儿我们再过十年还能试试看？”Remus柔声道，拉着Severus也爬上床，轻吻他的脖颈。

 

“啊，”Severus呼吸有点儿凌乱，于是两人双双翻倒在被褥中。“没错，也许吧。”

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/11/3

 


End file.
